


Three Times Mark Was Around, And One Time He Wasn't.

by 20dollarfobleed



Series: Color-Changing Hair AU [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Body Shots, M/M, alcohol involved, awkward cuddling while josh has a boner, drunk people, kinda sexual content but not that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>red- anger, hunger, embarrassment, uncomfortable.<br/>orange- thirst, want, lust.<br/>yellow- childish, adventurous, happy. Also surprise, fear.<br/>green- envy, jealousy, possessive, stress, anxiety.<br/>blue- trust, calm, stable.<br/>purple- mysterious, sadness, creative.<br/>pink- adoration, love in a romantic way, sympathetic.<br/>brown- nostalgic, wistful, genuine. Love in a platonic way.<br/>black- evil, bold, power, mystery.</p><p>Or, </p><p>the au in which Josh's hair changes color with different emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Mark Was Around, And One Time He Wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like!

The thing about Tyler, was that Josh had a massive fucking crush on him.

And the thing about that, was that it was pretty fucking obvious. I mean, Josh's hair turning bright pink every time Tyler was around was a giant fucking clue. 

But Tyler Joseph was absolutely clueless, for he thought that Josh had a crush on Mark, because every time Josh's hair turned pink around Tyler, fucking Mark turned out to be around too. 

It was a mess of coincidences and emotions and colored-changing hair, that made Josh's hair go red just thinking about.

Sometimes having you hair giving away your every emotion wasn't so good, because people knew what you felt 24/7, when you were lying, when you were really sad even though you said you were fine, when you were lustful of someone, and who you had a crush on.

Josh basically had no privacy of what he felt, and sometimes he hated that.

(but sometimes it was good cause if he was sad Tyler would know and try to help him cheer up, which always worked)

-

The first time Tyler had accused Josh of having a crush on Mark, was when they were playing on stage.

Mark happened to be photographing him, and also really close to Josh when Tyler complimented him on how beautiful he looked that night and Josh's hair turned bright red with embarrassment.

Everyone in the audience 'aww'-ed, and Mark came over and laid his head against Josh's shoulder, which made Josh's hair turn a brighter shade of red mixed with a bit of pink, and _fuck._ Tyler starts laughing.

"Looks like Josh might have a bit of a crush on a certain someone." he teases, and the audience cheers loudly but Josh shakes his head rapidly, a bit of green from anxiety mixing in with the pink and red.

Tyler looks like he's going to say something else, but then sees the green in his hair and drops the subject, launching into the next song immediately.

Josh is glad he dropped it.

-

The next time is when the three boys are having a movie night, and Josh is leaning into Mark, and Mark has his arm wrapped around Josh's shoulders.

As comforting as the gesture is, Josh would much rather prefer to be in someone else's arms. Tyler's.

Josh's hair is deep shade of blue, representing calm and comfort. There's also a bit a pink and orange in the roots, but that's just because Tyler's hand is resting on Josh's thigh.

"I have to go to the bathroom, you guys don't do anything crazy while I'm gone." Tyler says, and fucking winks at the two as he walks past them.

Josh sighs, and purple (even a bit of red) take over his hair color.

"Aw, don't be sad Josh. Believe me, if he had color-changing hair, his would be green with envy at what he just saw because the guy has huge school-girl crush on you." Mark comforts, and Josh thinks for a bit.

"You really think so?" his spirits improving at the thought of Tyler liking him back.

"I know so." Mark assures, and Josh's hair turns a shade of bright yellow. Mark ruffles it and laughs, "There you go! Yellow is what I like to see."

Josh smiles and shifts so he's laying down on the couch, his head resting on Mark's thigh.

When Tyler returns, Josh sprawls his legs across his lap, and the same shade as blue from before returns to mix with the yellow.

-

The boys are going for a night out, because they all need to have some fun, Mark tells them.

"First round of drinks on me!" Mark announces when they get to the club, then walks off to get the drinks.

Josh's hair turns a bit green from anxiety, and Tyler rubs his arm a bit. "Hey, it's okay, he'll be back in a bit." Tyler's not exactly full-on into comforting Josh, like he thinks it isn't his place to be doing it. When really, Tyler is the one that calms Josh down the most.

Nonetheless, his hair goes a bit blue from the comfort, and Tyler smiles, glad that he could help.

"Let's go pick a table, yeah?"

"Yeah, let's go." Josh agrees, and follows Tyler through crowds of people that shoot weird looks at his multi-colored hair, like they think he just did a really fucking bad dye job.

 They sit at the table for a bit, and Mark comes with their drinks.

They all do rounds of shots, before Tyler is drunk enough to suggest something fucking crazy.

"We should do body shots!" he giggles out, and stupid fucking Mark, enthusiastically agrees.

"Josh should do it off me first!" Tyler says, then gets up and lays across the bar, pulling his shirt up to expose his stomach.

"Do it Josh!"

So Josh, not wanting to be the party-pooper, has Mark set up the salt and lime wedge.

Except, instead of putting the salt in the traditional spot along Tyler's neck, he fucking pours it along Tyler's happy trail.

 _holy shit_ , Josh thinks, and his hair turns a very, very bright shade of orange. People cheer him on, as a small crowd has gathered behind the three boys.

Josh watches Tyler, holding the rind of the lime between his teeth, salt along his stomach and tequila in his belly button and Josh sighs before diving in.

He sucks all the tequila out of his belly button first, savoring the taste of Tyler's skin before licking up his happy trail. Tyler shudders under Josh's tongue and Josh can feel it go all through his body, nearly moaning at the feeling.

Once Josh has all the salt, he goes up to Tyler's mouth, and sees him laughing and smiling as much as he can with the lime rind in his teeth. Josh smiles shyly before sucking the juice from the lime, and people around him start to cheer. A little bit of red from embarrassment mixes in with the bright orange from arousal, but the arousal and lust is definitely still there.

"I think I'm gonna head back to the bus." Josh says to Mark, and he nods before giving Josh a goodbye hug. They separate ways, and while Josh is taking a shower that night, he most definitely does not jerk off while remembering the taste of Tyler's skin under his tongue.

-

The time Tyler actually realizes that Josh likes him more than a friend is when he is less than coherent.

Meaning, Tyler's tired as fuck.

He can't sleep, so he gets up from his bunk and hops out, opening the curtain to Josh's and pulling himself in. He settles down in the warmth of the other boy, as he normally does for comfort when he can't sleep.

Josh is certainly asleep, Tyler sees. And he is certainly having a little less than innocent dream.

Tyler giggles a bit as he watches his friend mumble things under his breath. He feels like he should leave and give Josh his privacy, but instead he decides to wake him up.

"Josh, hey, wake up." he shakes him lightly, and Josh's eyes snap open and he nearly jumps out of his skin, his hair registering surprise and shooting out with strands of yellow, which fade to a bit of red. Tyler can't tell if it's from anger or embarrassment.

Regardless, he tries to scoot closer to Josh, only to have the other boy scoot back. Tyler frowns, then scoots closer to Josh, only to have him back up to again. Tyler sighs, and flips over so he's facing him. "Josh? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing it's j-just... " Josh shyly points at his hair, and Tyler sees.

"Oh." Tyler says, then giggles, because Josh's hair is orange, which means arousal. And that means... "It's doesn't matter, we're close enough friends."

"Tyler I really don't think this is a good idea-"

"I don't care Josh, it's fine. Now come here and spoon me." Tyler demands, and Josh reluctantly (kinda happily, because this is Tyler) does so, grabbing the other around the waist and pulling their bodies together.

Josh squeaks with embarrassment as Tyler shimmies back so his ass is pretty much directly on his erection, and wow, this really wasn't a good idea. Tyler laughs.

"Josh?" he asks.

"Yeah?" Josh's voice is naturally high and it sounds strained.

"What color is your hair?" Tyler asks slowly, and somewhat smug even.

"Uh, a weird mixture of orange, red, and... pink... " he says, and fuck. He just basically admitted his feelings to Tyler.

Tyler goes very still, before flipping over once again to face Josh.

"I don't understand. What? You only get pink when you're around Mark." Tyler says.

Josh shakes his head. "I got pink around you, Mark just always happened to be around." he says, then Tyler goes quiet.

"So... you like me in that way?" Tyler asks.

"Have for a very long time... " Josh admits, and suddenly he feels a pair of lips pushing against his, and nearly cries with joy.

Because Tyler likes him _back._

His hair is bright yellow when they pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make this into a series. do u guys think i should ???


End file.
